An Oxford Christmas
by avagrace2888
Summary: Set during Christmas in 1984 when C.C. and Niles meet for the first time in England. Chapter 1 was the one shot for the Calendar on Espoirdio's LL website. More chapters to come!


**Oxford: You Never Snow When You'll Find Love!**

by AvaGrace

**This is a story about what could have been if C.C. had accepted Niles when they first met at Christmas! Rated M- you've been warned!**

December 19th, 1984

C.C. was determined to make it in the business world as far as she could despite her parents' annoyance at her determination to remain single throughout her college career. She had shocked them all when she had decided to go to Bryn Mawr, an all girls school in Pennsylvania. The school was just what she needed; small, boy-free, and just far away enough from her family home in New York City to keep her parents at bay and out of her business, but close enough where she could still fly home on an hour's notice. She had joined a Sorority, been president of her business and finance social club, and made magna cum laude. In so many words, she was the perfect, well-rounded 23-year-old woman of the century. But what she had somehow missed out on was a successful relationship. Sure, she had dated a few boys from Philadelphia, but hardly any of them had stayed around more than a few months.

It wasn't that she was lacking in the looks department, she knew that she was beautiful- maybe no beauty queen to all, but she had her moments. Deep down, C.C. knew that for some reason or another she kept most of her heart guarded; it had taken about ten thousand dollars for her shrink in Philly to get down to the main reason- seeing her parents battle day in and day out was all she knew of love. Battling. Fighting. Yelling. When she thought of what a good relationship consisted of all she knew to look to was her Mother and Father's failed marriage.

When C.C. was born her parents had been separated, then at 5 they decided to give it a shot. Finally, when C.C. was 10 they decided to split for good and, at that point, her father was a philandering fool and her mother a drunken cougar. C.C.'s grandmama played a huge role in her life after that. B.B. decided she would rather fly around the world with her flavor of the weeks and Stuart was too wrapped up in Babcock Inc. to care to his children's needs. Had they cared she was moving to London four days before Christmas? _Hell no._

C.C. sat on her red eye flight thinking about these things. How could she ever know when love was staring her in the face? How would she know how to react? They were questions she was willing to ponder upon in her own mind, but never to another human being. In school, she had been known as the tough, striving student in all of her classes and she couldn't have the world seeing her as just another love hungry woman looking for her MRS degree at a University. That was who her mother wanted her to be, and she would be damned before she'd give in to that request.

The captain announced that they would be making their decent in to Heathrow shortly. C.C. took a deep breath. This was, by far, the biggest risk she had taken when given her choices for graduate school. She thought her mother would have a coronary when she told her family she was planning on going to get her graduate degree in finance and economics instead of settling down with a wealthy heir. They had been even more appalled when she announced she had chosen Oxford over the rest of her East coast, in-states choices.

Oxford.

It seemed like maybe she had made the wrong choice now, as she looked out the window at a snowy, foreign country that she didn't know a soul in. Not one.

Love, who was she kidding? And why the HELL did she think she'd find it here?

Moving into her new flat at Oxford during the Christmas season was a busy process. C.C. had a trunk full of clothes and a box of her personal belongings. She didn't need much; she had even considered not bringing the one framed photo of her family at all. She unpacked the clothes into her closet and her personal belongings into the drawers and onto the shelves of her desk area. The flat was bigger than she expected; it included two full-size arm chairs, a long connecting desk, two bedrooms with vanity areas and an adjoining bathroom for her and her roommate- whoever that was.

She took out a frame of her childhood friend, Celia. Celia had been a neighbour a block down the road from the Babcock estate. They had gone horseback riding everyday, picked flowers in the few fields that they were allowed to grow in the countryside outside of New York. Celia had gone to a different prep school when she was 13, and C.C. never saw her except on holidays after that. They had grown into different women, and it had been impossible to find the friendship they had once shared after that. C.C. had made friends at her own prep school, but none like Celia. Friends at prep school were snottier and gossiped. They made C.C. feel inferior, and she was anything but inferior. She had grown up knowing that someday she would make a difference. She refused to accept that she would be the stately wife who married a rich heir and produced stinky little thieving children.

Sitting on her new bed now, she thought about those dreams she had as a child and smiled to herself. She had gotten herself this far; she would go the distance. Reaching into the large trunk she pulled out her plush cream duvet and spread it in a wide flow over her bed.

"You must be my roommate!"

C.C. jumped around scared by the sudden noise at the open doorway.

She turned around to see a skinny, blonde haired woman who looked about her age.

"Hi, I'm C.C. Babcock, what are the chances of getting an American roommate?" she said, reaching out her hand and plastering her phony smile on her face like her mother had taught her to at society parties.

"I'm Sara Laughinghaus, it is rather strange!" The woman said warmly, shaking her hand in more of a gentle manner than C.C. could trust.

"What are you studying here?" C.C. asked politely.

"Sociology, you?"

C.C. turned back around to finish unpacking, "Business and economics.. I also have a minor in accounting."

Sara smiled sincerely at C.C. and walked to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You seem really sweet, I'm glad to have you for a roommate."

C.C. couldn't help but panic on the inside, "Who is this girl and why is she so nice? What does she WANT from me?"

Sara could sense that her new friend seemed uncomfortable so she turned around and started unpacking all her things. She would eventually come around. If there was one thing Sara had learned from her childhood and wonderful parents, it was that people hurt for a reason, children were naturally trusting and kind, and if a person was anything different from that as an adult it was because of an unfortunate event in their life. That wasn't a reason to turn from those people, but a reason to embrace them.

"So do you have a beau, C.C.?" Sara asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"I haven't really had anyone since junior year of college. I went to Bryn Mawr and there was a small boys school in the city we would socialize with. He was in the best fraternity on campus, he was everything on paper that I wanted but somehow lacking in the romance department- he hardly wanted to kiss me. Come to find out, I went over to his house one night to see him and study- found him in bed with his roommate, who just weirdly happened to be a man."

Sara looked sorrowfully at C.C., she could tell that she was trying to mask her hurt with humor, but it wasn't working very well.

"What about you, Sara?"

Sara's face immediately brightened up, "I met a really nice man a few months ago when I moved here to stay with my auntie for the summer, his name is Max and he is a graduate student here as well- business in fact! You might meet him while you're here! Well of course you'll meet him, you're my roommate! And I'm sure we'll become great friends." She smiled at C.C. and could tell the girl was starting to warm up to her, "Do you have plans for the holiday? My family is in the states but I was going to spend Christmas Eve and day with Max at his estate! You could join us!"

C.C. thought about this strange new character in front of her- she was SO nice. Was it really humanly possible for someone to be so nice?

"Yes I would like that, if I wouldn't be imposing.."

Sara waved her hand, "Max's parents probably won't even be there, it'll just be us and his best friend and butler, Niles."

Over the next few days, C.C. and Sara became fast friends. Slowly, Sara saw C.C.'s high stone walls start to fall as she earned her trust. She had still not confided what in her life had caused her to become so guarded, but she knew someday she would.

C.C. walked into the Sheffield household after Sara. She had lived in a similar estate herself growing up, so she understood the type of person that Maxwell would probably be. She was right, and they were very similar in their ambition and drive toward business. Maxwell was dark and handsome, no doubt a good catch, and the type of man that her family had been hoping she would find soon. He lacked a certain spark though..

She couldn't quite put her finger on what was missing, but she knew that a man like Maxwell surely wouldn't be able to handle a woman like her. Sara was sweet, smart, and patient while C.C. was strict, quick, and somewhat hot-headed. Whether it registered with her on a conscious level or not, she needed a man who was going to quiet her when she became overbearing, would equally meet her very passionate levels, and talk her through her sometimes overly-logical mindset.

C.C., Maxwell, and Sara were having coffee as they talked in the Sheffield sitting room when a man with striking blue eyes and dirty blonde hair entered wearing a navy blue sweater and slacks. He seemed Maxwell's age, probably a few years older than C.C. was. He was carrying a canister of coffee in one hand and in the other a pile of wrapped gifts.

"Niles! Come over here, I'd like you to meet a friend of Sara's!"

The man seemed distracted as if he had something on his mind, "Hello," he said, stopping briefly in front of the small group gathered on the couches, quietly nodding his head. He had barely looked at C.C. and walked to the next adjoining room that appeared to be a study.

Maxwell didn't think anything of the brief encounter and went on talking as usual.

C.C. leaned over to Sara, "Is that a brother?"

"No, that is Max's best friend, the butler and maid's son, Niles. He is studying at Oxford with Maxwell. They grew up together, went to Eden together, so naturally they are very close- might as well have been brothers!"

Maxwell caught on to their conversation, and realized he had forgotten to explain Niles' presence, "Oh yes, C.C., that is Niles. He is my personal butler and best friend. Today he is studying for his law and economics final, so that is why he isn't able to join us.

C.C.'s interest was sparked. Maybe this handsome beau would be in her business and economics class next quarter. He was very handsome but she couldn't stop the nagging in the back of her mind that told her butlers and young socialites definitely did not mix. If her mother found out she was interested in a butler's son she would have a conniption.

The trio spent another hour in conversation before taking horse rides through the snowy wooded estate. The scenery was beautiful, and Maxwell explained that it had been in his family for years. He had grown up in the back woods, building forts, exploring the trees and wood life. Every once in a while, Niles came up into one of the short childhood stories and her interest would spark again.

Maxwell let his horse ride at a casual, easy pace. His warm breath against the freezing cold air made a halo of fog around him as he told a story about a bridge they had come to, "One summer, my mother and father were both gone. Normally I would've had an au pair but since I was almost 13 and Niles almost 15 they trusted him to look after me. We were walking along this same path and I thought it would be clever to walk along the railing of the bridge. Of course Niles warned me to get down, but I had to prove that I could walk the entire length of the railing without falling. Before I knew what was happening I lost my footing and fell into the shallow river below. I was knocked unconscious on the bottom- if Niles hadn't been there to fish me out I wouldn't be here.

It seemed to C.C. that fate was pulling her toward this butler boy, and she might as well go with it.

Later that night C.C. and Sara were bundled up by the warm fire in the den of the Sheffield estate. Sara couldn't help but yawn as she tried to stay awake with her new friend. Finally giving in to rest, she left for bed.

C.C. stayed, mesmerized by the flames in the fireplace.

"Hello, Miss Babcock?"

She looked up to see the handsome, young butler with his pile of law books and a tray of tea, "Yes."

"Would you like a cup of tea? I brought extra.."

She smiled and replied, "Thank you, I'd love that."

Niles smiled warmly back and brought the tray to sit on the table next to C.C. "So you are studying with Miss. Laughinghaus at Oxford?"

"Yes, and you?"

Niles nodded his head, "Yes, I am at the end of my first quarter- hopefully I make it out alive!" He laughed jovially.

C.C. smiled down at her cup, "I'm sure you'll be fine, you seem like an intelligent man."

The two carried on easy conversation, talking about things that C.C. hadn't even talked about with Sara yet. She learned that he was the son of a butler but inspiring to be a barrister. He had lived at the Sheffield estate all his life with his mother, father, and sister and brother.

She looked at the time and realized it was already 1am. "Damn, I should probably get to bed, I think my body is still thrown off from jet lag!"

He glanced at the clock as well, "Yes, hopefully I do not fall asleep in the middle of my exam tomorrow.. Would you like me to walk you up to your quarters?"

C.C. smiled, "Yes, I'd like that." He stood up and took her cup from her, placing it on the silver tray. They walked in silence to the door of the study and she paused, "You know, that's mistletoe.."

He followed her pointed finger with his eyes up to the top of the doorframe above them.

"Yes.."

A mischievous smile was plastered on her face as she waited for him to respond. After waiting a moment she spoke up, "Are you going to kiss me, or not?"

"I'm not sure it would be appropriate.." He responded weakly, already moving toward her.

She reached her hand out, grabbing his. "Chicken?"

His eyes darkened, "Never." His face was now dangerously close to her face, he could feel her breath mixing with his own, almost tasting her before even reaching her lips. Before he kissed her he looked into her wide-open blue eyes.

Their kiss was warm and long. She felt like her lips were sinking deeper and deeper into his. She opened her mouth and grazed her teeth onto his bottom lip, coaxing him to kiss her fully. He felt like his legs were shaking as he finally gave in and kissed her as deeply as he had been wanting to since he'd seen her in the den earlier that morning.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before Niles finally broke apart from her and leaned his forehead against hers, "I'll walk you upstairs."

Being ever the gentleman, he guided her to her door and bowed a polite "Goodnight," before departing to his own quarters.

C.C. closed the door and brought her fingers to her lips, "WOW." She said out loud to no one in particular. She thought about the man she had talked with Niles, and how different he was from the sort of man she'd been looking for all along. Did money and status really matter as much to her as it did to her family?

She sat on her bed and thought about how his lips had felt, how she wanted to feel them again, soon. Really soon.

Niles thought about the woman he'd talked to for the last two hours. She was high class; he could tell by just looking at her, she screamed rich through her pores. But he couldn't seem to get her face out of his mind. He grabbed the last clean shirt out of his laundry basket and folded it neatly into a drawer.

"What am I doing?" He said to himself.

He heard footsteps outside his door and froze in his place. What was Max doing up this late? Surely he didn't need a midnight snack after that huge dinner he had helped make.

C.C. walked the corridors until she came to a door with light streaming under the crack. She paused, momentarily wondering if she had lost her freaking mind.

Before she could turn around he opened the door to her shocked, frozen figure.

"Miss. Babcock?"

She relaxed, "Don't you think you can call me C.C. after that kiss?"

"Can I get you anything? Are you looking for Sara's room?"

C.C. shifted from foot to foot, wondering if she should play her presence off as something other than seeking him out for another kiss or two.

Before she could even decide in her own mind she found herself walking past him into his room that was dimly lit, "I just.. wanted to see you again, I suppose."

Niles paused, looking down at the floorboard under his feet, "As much as I enjoyed that kiss, maybe it wasn't appropriate- especially considering my station and.. well.. yours."

C.C. felt sympathy for the man, whose feelings were obviously turbulent in his mind. She had grown up with a mother who always stressed that servants and socialites did not fraternize, "Who cares?" she replied, stepping closer to him. She grabbed the lapel of his flannel button up pyjama top.

He once again felt her breath on his face. This time, he didn't wait for her to ask.

Niles pulled away from the kiss, breathless. "C.C.," he said quietly.

She smiled, running her hands down his chest with her right hand and closing the door behind him with her left.

Before he could change his mind she smashed her lips against his, finding his shirt once again and slowly starting to unbutton it.

A moment passed, and his lips traveled from hers, to her chin, her neck, and her chest, while slowly unbuttoning her garment as well.

Her chest was heaving. Feeling the power he had over her.. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. She pushed his shirt over his broad shoulders.

Niles removed her top and reached for the clasp of her bra, kissing from her collarbone to the tops of her breasts. He pushed her bare chest against his own and groaned.

Butterflies were flying in her stomach. She hadn't felt this sensation ever.

She let out a soft moan as Niles' wondrous hands loosened her jeans and grabbed at her butt, squeezing passionately. She could already feel his hardening groin.

C.C. pulled at the drawstring of his pants as Niles kissed her neck, his hands discovering her body.

He unclasped the button and unzipped her pants. Catching a glimpse down, she saw how hard he was through the thin pajama bottoms he had on.

In a swift motion, he carried her to the bed, straddling her legs on both his sides.

Once she reached the cotton sheets, he leaned against her and made his hands journey behind her up her spine.

"Pants off!" She managed to say without parting her lips from his. She reached down and pushed her thumbs into the waistband of his bottoms, yanking them away.

Niles stepped back a bit, removing them completely in a prompt manner. He returned to her arms, and leaned down into her and slowly kissed her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was gently sucking her shoulder, making his mark. He moved his hands to her butt, before sensually grazing his hands to her front, tracing the band of her low-rise underwear. He pulled them slowly down and off, lightly tickling her feet with the tips of his fingers. She squirmed, shutting her eyes and crinkling her nose in a subtle smile.

He stopped to gaze at her, and with that she opened her eyes and smiled.

_Beautiful_.

He pressed her against the bed, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Seconds later, he was holding her up high with one hand, while the other roamed from massaging a breast to her stomach…

Then she suddenly bit Niles' lip as she felt two of his fingers inside her. Hearing him yelp at the small pain she looked at him and smiled, "Sorry."

He opened his eyes and seductively shot her a look. His fingers rapidly pushed in again, generating a soft moan of his name.

He was inserting and retreating his fingers at a faster pace and C.C. smothered herself onto his shoulder, biting him to control her pleasure.

"Niles," she panted.

He stopped, knowing it was too early to push her to the edge.

She tried catching her breath as he slowed down to just kissing her. Not wanting to wait, she spread her legs to accommodate him.

He gazed, having only his elbows to support him, and removed the strands of hair covering her face. He kissed C.C. passionately, positioning himself just right. And when the intensity of the kiss couldn't get any better, she moaned in delight as she felt him ever so slowly move into her. Her eyes widened as she looked between them at his huge-

"Oh C.C…" He was surprised at how much resistance she gave him and god did it feel good. Slowly, he picked up into a frenzied, deep pace.

Their moans were increasing… and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall was loudening. Niles smoothly picked up her hips to angle himself just right and C.C. became louder and louder, clawing her fingers in his butt, pushing him harder. He had to admit, it was painfully pleasurable.

C.C. had never thought anyone could be so GOOD at this. Of course whom could she really compare him to? She'd slept with one loser her freshman year of college- one awful two minute ride. Niles seemed to go on forever, varying his movements just enough to pull her torturously along.

She felt rushing sensations shoot through her body, and suddenly she wasn't able to help her cries as she threw her head back, toes curling into tight knots. He looked down at her as she reached her peak, and felt the pull in his own groin.

He came right after she did. Both tried to catch their breaths as he collapsed right next to her. He looked down at her with a gratifying smile on his face. He silently thanked Sara for bringing such a wonderful woman into his life. Yet at that moment, no words were needed to express how he felt. Her body wrapped in his arms was sufficient and assuring.

Before dozing off under the sheets on his chest, she looked up at him cupped his cheek and kissed him. He was the greatest Christmas present of her life.


End file.
